1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic motion detection systems, and more particularly to a portable intruder detection system for campsites. The portable intruder detection system comprises a plurality of infrared motion detection modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational activities such as camping provide a person with an opportunity to escape the hustle and bustle of everyday life and to relax and enjoy nature. Feeling secure from the surprise intrusion of unwanted four legged or two legged intruders is essential to having an enjoyable camping experience. The early warning of the arrival of an uninvited visitor to the campsite enables the camper to be on his guard and take whatever appropriate action is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,825 issued on Dec. 27, 1977 to S. R. Sly describes an alarm device for a campsite. The alarm device of the Sly patent is designed to alert a camper to the presence of an intruder in a campsite. The alarm device comprises at least one plastic tube that is supported within the campsite ground by a double pointed support spike. The alarm device employs a gravity activated weight-trip pin mechanism with the alarm being activated when an intruder comes in contact with a cord attached to the trip pin which causes the trip pin to release the weight which strikes an explosive primer which results in the emission of a loud noise.
The alarm device of the Sly patent has numerous deficiencies. It is awkward and time-consuming to reset the alarm device once it has been used. The explosive primer can fail to ignite completely or fail to ignite at all producing a barely audible sound or no sound at all and therefore, no warning. The sensitivity of the trip cord mechanism of the alarm device is difficult to control. If the cord is too taut, many false alarms can occur and if the cord is too lax, the alarm may not be activated by an intruder. Furthermore, there is no way to remotely activate and deactivate the alarm device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,292 issued on Aug. 8, 1995 to B. S. Bedrosian describes an intrusion detector that employs an infrared detector. The intrusion detector comprises a base unit with a receiver, controller, digital dialer, a power supply plug, and a remote sensor that is adjustable along a vertical axis. The remote sensor includes a 360 degree infrared motion sensor. The intrusion detector of the Bedrosian patent has a number of drawbacks. Electrical power is supplied to the intrusion detector either by a power outlet cord or by batteries. If the batteries become drained, the battery unit must be removed to recharge the batteries. The intrusion detector has limited range because the neck portion can only be adjusted so high. The device is far too cumbersome for a hiker or camper's backpack and simply cannot be carried for any long distance. Furthermore, the intrusion detector is cumbersome to disassemble and reassemble when transporting or relocating the detector.
An infrared heat sensing intrusion monitoring system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,024 issued on Aug. 4, 1998 to A. E. Ripingill, Jr. et al. The intrusion monitoring system uses a plurality of transmitters each of which is remotely spaced from each other and a single receiver. When a transmitter is activated by sensing a localized heat source, the receiver recognizes the specific transmitting transmitter and acknowledges receipt of the transmitter signal by audibly announcing a pre-recorded message related to the transmitting transmitter. The infrared intrusion monitoring system of the Ripingill, Jr. et al Patent is not portable or lightweight and requires the use of expensive microcontrollers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,313 issued on Mar. 22, 1994 to B. S. Bedrosian and U.S. Pat. No. Des 351,806 issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to B. S. Bedrosian each describe a specific design for a portable motion detector. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,308 issued on Apr. 30, 1996 to K. Pam describes a design for a combined motion detector and audible alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,852 issued on Nov. 13, 1984 to S. Makuta et al describes a sound generating circuit for a timepiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,093 issued on Dec. 26, 1989 to J. R. Allison et al describes a solar powered proximity triggered light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,176 issued on Jan. 1, 1991 to F. Schwarz describes solar powered lighting and alarm systems that are activated by motion detection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,655 issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Y. Berger describes a portable tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,844 issued Oct. 15, 1996 to B. S. Bedrosian describes an intrusion detector that employs a remote, 360 degree infrared detector. European Patent Application No. 0 838 793 published in April, 1998 describes a multifunctional infrared motion detector. Global World Corporation on Oct. 7, 1998 advertised a pocket-sized, dual pyroelectric infrared sensor mini-alarm. Personal Security Products advertised on Oct. 7, 1998 a portable motion detector alarm. D & D Security Products advertised on Oct. 7, 1998 a portable motion alarm.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.